This invention relates to the general fields of animal training and devices therefor. Specifically, the instant application is directed to a novel bridle bit that employs one or a plurality of bushings, said bushings enabling the complete control of separate portions of the bit and preventing pinching or pain inducing stimuli. The instant bit further employs one or a plurality of spring elements for facilitating independent bit portion control and/or the effort free return of the separate portions of the bit to their original positions subsequent to engagement thereof. The present invention, thus, relates to the art of controlling and training bittable animals, for example, horses, through the use of mouth bits, bit assemblies and devices related thereto.
Bridle bits and bitting systems have been used all over the world for centuries as a means of communication between the horse and its rider. They are used to communicate to the horse what the rider wishes the horse to do. In fact, horse training is, in large, communication. Without communication between the trainer and trainee, very little, if any, training takes place. Most present day horse training is pressure and pain avoidance training. That is, training via the use of tactile stimuli. Such training is, for example, where pressure is applied and when the horse gives to the pressure, the pressure is released. Thus, use of tactile stimuli has practical application to the control of horse behavior, because horses are controlled by riders through the delivery of tactile stimuli, often called aids by riders. These stimuli are most often given in one of three ways to the horse: to the horses""s mouth with the bit, to the sides of the horse with the rider""s legs, or to the horses back with the rider""s posture or position in the saddle. Thus, there is widespread use of tactile stimuli to control behavior of horses, as it is an effective stimulus for horses. Dougherty and Lewis (1993) J. Exp. Anal. Behav. 59:521.
Commonly used pressure avoidance training may be effected by a leg, a shifting of the rider""s weight or the reins and bit. Pain avoidance training is similar. In fact, most currently commercially available bits use this techniquexe2x80x94give to the bit and pain is avoided. Some avoidance training is further reinforced using spurs, crops or whips. This type of training works, but it limits the communication between the horse and trainer by causing stress to both parties. Stress lowers the learning ability of all human and non-human animals. Specifically, when a horse is scared of making a mistake it is avoiding correction. That is, avoiding pain. This takes energy and keeps the horse in a defensive mode or posture. Horses are flight-oriented animals and are strong. Attempts at training are ineffective if the horse is not calm enough to receive the training stimuli. That is, listen to what is being communicated.
Bridle bits are generally used by the rider as a means of control or correction. Therefore, a horse is corrected for undesirable behavior but receives nothing for correct behavior. This methodology limits the trainer to pressure and pain avoidance training. That is, using punishment and correction for what is generally called aversive stimulation training. With the use of only corrections for undesirable behavior, the horse is caused higher levels of stress and prevented from reaching its full potential of learning ability. Horses"" bits, a primary source of aversive stimulation, are carefully designed to allow the delivery of a punishing stimulus to the horse in a sensitive area with little effort by the rider. This is accomplished by a system of leather straps that hold the bit in the horse""s mouthxe2x80x94collectively, called the bridle. By putting pressure on the reins attached to the bit, the rider brings the bit to bear on the horse""s jaw bones. At rest, the bit sits on the horse""s jaw bone, fitting comfortably into natural spaces between the horse""s teeth. These very sensitive bones are easily stimulated by putting tension on the reins attached to the bit. Thus, the horse""s behavior is readily reinforced by escape and avoidance of this punishing, or aversive, stimuli.
An understanding of the conditioning processes involved in training horses is lost because of two confusing factors. One is that the reins, through their attachment to the bit, are used to deliver both non-aversive and aversive stimuli. The other factor, horses"" behavior problems can arise from a training regimen that fails to employ appropriate conditioning techniques or employs techniques that give the horse mixed messages. On the other hand, positive reinforcement training assists a horse in being motivated and enthusiastic in learning. This approach, in turn, lowers stress and decreases errors. Using only corrections causes higher stress in the horse and prevents the use of the horse""s full learning and performance potential.
No satisfactory solution to the problem of limiting a horses learning ability through pressure and pain avoidance training has been provided thus far. Current bridle bit technology has enabled numerous variations on a theme to be commercially marketed. That is, various bit configurations that are all based on pain avoidance and negative reinforcement. The prior art discloses several different types of horse bits having bushings and/or rotatable parts. U.S. Pat. No. 103,103 to Swan, describes a pressure producing bridle bit having bars joined together in the center by a swivel-joint that consists of a barrel and a cylindrical nut allowing adjustment of either side of the bar against the corner of a horse""s mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 623,333 to Payne, discloses an improved bridle bit. Said bit is useful for avoiding chafing or irritation to a horse""s mouth by allowing the free lateral movement of the rein-bar while the tubular mouthpiece""s position remains unchanged.
Blyhoder and Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 296,815, describe a hollow or tubular, T-shaped bridle bit with rings on either end thereof. Said bit is intended for preventing the adverse habit of wind-sucking.
A bridle bit having a mouthpiece with a centrally depressed portion provided with a covering or ball which is rotatably pressed against the roof of the horses mouth in use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 529,472 to Bigelow.
Next, U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,683 to Mateer, describes a discloses an improved bridle bit having a medicine cup interposed between outer bar sections of the mouthpiece, said medicine cup engaged via swivel joint. Said bit is useful for the administration of medicine and aversive training.
Fryer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,451, discloses a loose jaw curb bit having adjustable cheek piece movement limitations. That is to say, having cheek pieces that are moveably connected to the mouthpiece via an adjustable universal ball and joint connection.
The curb-type bridle bit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,977 to Johnson comprises a conventional curb bit providing the ability to rock the bit in the horse""s mouth via a bearing means disposed at either lateral end of the bar, between said bar and cheek pieces.
Sauter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,154, teaches an animal controlling apparatus that may be substituted for a bridle bit, which apparatus is use useful for animal control with a minimum of discomfort thereto.
A snaffle bit comprising a pair of bar parts joined by an elastic hinge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,446 to Bischeltsrieder. The object of said bit it to provide a single bit having variable widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,564 to Simington teaches a bit having bar arms pivotally connected, via ball and socket joints, to a center coupling pacifier for eliminating objectionable mannerisms, e.g., tongue protruding, teeth grinding, and lip smacking.
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,735, discloses an adjustable horse bit, the object of which is to provide a bit having the capability to adjust to various widths in order to accommodate different sized horse mouths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,255 to Myler et al. discloses a bridle bit having a mouthpiece with independently movable cheek pieces at each end and rotatable head stall and rein ring connections fore and aft of the cheek pieces.
None of the currently commercially available bridle bits enable the rider or driver to independently work portions of the bridle bit without pinching, or causing irritation, to the horse""s mouth. The present invention overcomes this prior art shortcomings by allowing the user independently manipulate the bar or bars and/or the cheek pieces of the bit without employing conventional pain avoidance techniques. That is, the instant invention is pinchless by virtue of its construction, including one or more internally disposed bushings and one or more spring elements, providing rotational movement without pinching the horse""s tongue. While prior art devices are suitable for pure control via pressure and pain avoidance, they cannot be efficiently and effectively used for pinchless animal training in that they twist, swivel, or the like. The present invention, however, provides improved bridle bits that enable the rider or driver to correct an animal in a pinch free manner. The invention described herein is made from any or all of the currently available substances and variations generally used with bits and bridles. The current invention, thus, provides for novel bridle bits for controlling or training a horse without causing injury, pain or stress to the horse. Therefore, apparatuses made according to the present invention are completely safe and effective for their intended use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bit having one or more points of rotation for bar and/or cheek piece maneuverability without producing the pinching or pain producing action of currently available bits. A further object of the present invention is to move the port and right portions, or alternatively, port and left portions of the bit independently, as well as facilitate the effort free return of the separate portions of the bit to their original positions subsequent to engagement thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide bars having the ability to rotate from 0-360 degrees, or alternatively, further comprise a limiter or stop that enables the adjustment and limitation of degrees of rotation.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bit that is allowed under nationally recognized horse show rules, e.g., American Horse Show Association, in the show ring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a humane, non-human animal training aid.
Additionally, the present invention provides bridle bits that achieve the above disclosed objectives and yet are be easily applied to and used on a horse without any special skills or training of the rider or driver.
This invention is based on a novel concept for improved bridle bitsxe2x80x94bits having the specific rotatable bushings disclosed herein, or other rotatable couplers, as well as at least one spring element, each internally disposed within the bar or bars of the bit. The invention relies on the principals of behavior modification psychology and general animal training in that pain avoidance training is obviated by its use. The present invention is defined by a bar or bars, one or more internally disposed rotatable couplers, i.e., bushings, one or more internally disposed spring elements, e.g., leaf, coil, helical or torsional, a plurality of cheek pieces functionally attached to said bar or bars and having cheekpieces, ring or shank members, mounted thereon.
The present invention is an improved bridle bit that permits the control and/or correction of a horse without inflicting pain, thereby reducing stress and increasing learning potential. The present invention is applicable to all styles of bits, bit assemblies and derivatives thereof. Furthermore, it is suitable for the training of all non-human animals capable of accepting a bit. The present invention is useful for training and long term control and/or correction of non-human animals, i.e., horses, but is not intended to be limited to these uses.
In a first preferred embodiment of the invention, a pinchless snaffle configuration is disclosed, wherein, within each half of the mouthpiece an internal bushing is disposed laterally between the body of the bar and the standard central snaffle ring. When the rider or driver engages either one of both of the reins, the two halves of the mouthpiece rotate independent of one another without producing the pinching action of conventional snaffles.
Alternative embodiments of the instant invention include integration of various conventional bit configurations with the novel internal rotatable coupler (bushing) disclosed herein. More specifically, bit configurations known in the art include, for example, O-, D-, and full cheek ringed snaffles, hidden mullen barrels, hinged snaffles, french link snaffles, twists, life savers, ported and unported curbs, straight bars, and half-breed correctional bits.
Another preferred embodiment is directed to the first preferred embodiment, further comprising a plurality of spring elements functionally combined with a bushing of the instant invention. Thus, the combination thereof further facilitates independent bit portion control in addition to the effort free return of the separate portions of the bit to their original positions subsequent to engagement thereof.
The instant invention provides the rider or driver an alternative means of communication with the animal being trainedxe2x80x94as opposed to traditionally used control and pain avoidance techniques. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures, that illustrate by way of example, the principles of the instant invention.